A Scooby-Doo Easter!
A Scooby-Doo Easter is the third episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too!. Premise Do you enjoy Easter? Well it's Easter for Scooby and Shaggy, but whilst trying to eat there chocolate eggs a bunch of Ghost Ninjas try and stop them. So get ready to rumble! Plot Scooby and Shaggy are sat down on the sofa in their house eating Easter Eggs. "Like, Easter is the best, right Scoob" says Shaggy. "Reah!" Agrees Scooby. "And it's the only time of the year where you're aloud to eat loads of chocolate" says Shaggy. "Reah!" Agrees Scooby again. "Like, shall I get more Easter Eggs?" Asks Shaggy. "Reah! Reah! Reah!" Cheers Scooby. Shaggy gets up from the sofa and walks into the kitchen to the fridge where there are more Easter Eggs. Shaggy opens the fridge and finds a ghost ninja. "Zoinks!" Shouts Shaggy taking Scooby and running out of the house, with all the Easter Eggs. The ninja follows them out of the house with seven more ghost ninjas. "Give us the eggs!" Groans one if the ninjas. "Like, we're usually scared of ghosts but not when it comes to food, eh Scoob" says Shaggy. "Reah!" Says Scooby. Scooby shows his fists and boxes one of the ninjas. "Get-em Scoob!" Cheers Shaggy. The ghost ninja goes flying through the air and crashes into the other ninjas. "Come on Scoob" says Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy run down the street losing the ninjas. Soon they come to the city. "Like, Coolsville sure is empty on Easter" says Shaggy. Only a few people are walking around. Two men walk past Scooby and Shaggy. "I love Easter Eggs" says one of the men. "Me too!" Says the other. The two walk off laughing. "Hmmm!" Says Scooby. "Like, you can say that again Scooby" says Shaggy. "Hmmm!" Says Scooby again. "They were mysterious" says Shaggy. Then Shaggy walks into a group of eight yoga women. "Happy Easter!" Says the leader. "Like, happy Easter" says Shaggy. The women walk off. "Eight!" Says Scooby. "What did you say Scoob?" Asks Shaggy. "Eight women, eight ninjas" says Scooby. "Oh yeah! Maybe they are behind the mystery" says Shaggy. "Reah!" Says Scooby. "It's trap time" says Shaggy, "But we've gotta get a pizza first". "Reah!" Says Scooby. The two walk into the pizza shop. Later, Scooby and Shaggy set the trap in their house. A giant net falls onto all the ninjas and Shaggy unmasks them. They're robots. "Robots" says Scooby. "Then that must mean, someone's controlling them. Two shadows appear from the darkness and reveal themselves to be the two men. "We did it!" Says one. "Yes, our plan was to steal all of the Easter Eggs in Coolsville" says the other man. The men try and run out of the house but Scooby jumps on them and barks. Later the police come and take the two men. "And we would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you, skinny teenager and you're dog" says one of the men. "Rog, where?" Asks Scooby. Later, Scooby and Shaggy are eating more Easter Eggs. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Cheers Scooby-Doo. Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment below! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Coolsville Notes/trivia *This episode is an Easter Special for Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! Quotes :"Rog, where?" - Scooby Home Media *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! Volume 3 - Water Freeze *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! The Complete Season 2 Category:DarthHill's Stuff